Kind Confessions of Love Truth or Dare
by StormAzure
Summary: My first Kenli Oneshot! A game of truth or dare between the second series Digidestined spirals out of control and Yolei is forced to confess her feelings for Ken with fluffy results! Hope you enjoy and I apologise for slight OOCness. Reviews appreciated!


-1We were all sat in a circle. Me, Davis, T.K, Kari, Cody and Ken in that order. My palms were sweating as Davis spun the bottle for the third time. It whizzed round and then began to slow down.

"Yolei!" Davis exclaimed as the bottle stopped with the lid pointing towards my crossed legs.

I rolled my eyes.

"Only just, okay, I choose… truth," I told everyone, taking the safer option of a truth was probably better rather than facing one of the random dares that Davis had been handing out.

Everyone thought for a few moments. Then Davis grinned evilly. I gulped and bit my lip. Now I realised that even truths could be just as bad as dares.

"Is it true that you used to or still do have a crush on Kenny-boy here?" Davis asked me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

My jaw dropped open and quite literally hit the floor. I stared at Davis and then glanced round at everyone else. They all had a look of anticipation on their faces. Then I looked at Ken. His cheeks were blushing and he looked uneasy.

"And remember, you _have _to tell the truth," Davis told me as he nudged me with his elbow and grinned at me with a ridiculous grin that made me want to slap him.

I hesitated and then took in a deep breath. It couldn't be that bad if I was going to tell the truth. Ken was kind; he wouldn't start having a go at me or take advantage of my feelings for him.

"I did," I said, with my eyes closed.

I opened them and looked at Ken.

He looked right back at me with no emotion in his eyes.

"And I still do," I continued.

Before anyone could react, Kari's cell phone rang. She blushed and got it out of her pocket.

"Hi, Tai," she said.

Pause.

"Yeh, sure."

Pause.

"Okay, see you all in a few minutes then," she said and then hung up.

She turned to us all.

"Tai and the others are going to be a bit late, we could start walking and go meet them at the train station if you want to?" she asked.

I stood up immediately.

"Sure, I'll get my jacket, let's go!" I replied and then ran to the front door and began to change my shoes and pulled my jumper over my head.

The others followed a few seconds later. All of them –including Davis- had worried expressions on their faces.

Ken caught my line of sight as I observed everyone.

He bit his lip.

"Uh, does anyone know where my jacket is? I thought I hung it up," he told us.

"I saw it in my room," Kari replied.

"Yolei, can you come and help me look for it, please?" he asked me with a kind smile, which made my heart flutter.

I nodded my head and followed him back to Kari's room. He shut the door behind us and then turned to me. I suddenly felt so small and vulnerable.

"Uh, I think I last saw your jacket on the back of the chair," I told Ken, quietly.

"I know where my jacket is, I just need to talk to you alone," he told me as he fiddled around with something in his pocket.

I swallowed and laughed absentmindedly.

"Yeh, uh, about that truth thing, I don't know why I said that, its not exactly true so don't worry about it," I stuttered.

Ken walked towards me and took my hands in his.

"Are you sure about that?" he whispered.

I blinked and looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't know, I suppose," I replied, my voice unable to raise louder than a whisper.

"So you feel nothing for me?" he asked, and I could see both a hurt and wanting look in his beautiful purple- blue eyes.

I shook my head.

"I don't _know _what I feel for you, I like you, I want you as a friend but I also want you as more but if something happens… I don't want to lose you as a friend," I replied.

Before I knew what was happening, he put his lips on mine. I shut my eyes and linked my fingers through his.

All to soon, it was over and the warmth of his lips departed from my own. I gave a content sigh and Ken put his lips beside my right ear.

"You will never lose me, I love you to much," he whispered.


End file.
